Three Weddings and a Honeymoon
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Remus and Tonks are finally married and on their honeymoon, but it hasn't been an easy ride. Upon arriving at their holiday cabin, they remember their first two disastrous attempts to become husband and wife, and their lucky third try. RLNT.


**Three Weddings and a Honeymoon**

The weather was freezing and the cabin was certainly tumbledown, but Nymphadora had Remus's warm hand in one hand and a suitcase full of presents in the other. Not to mention the wedding ring, which was still feeling a little heavy on her finger. It _was_ only put on yesterday. She almost never thought they'd get married, let alone make it to a honeymoon.

Remus, meanwhile, congratulated himself inwardly. He had thought, at least before he met Tonks, that by thirty-eight he would have resolved to a life of learning and literature. Not that Remus didn't love to learn and read, but he had secretly hoped that he would one day have a female companion that wasn't fictional. As for the honeymoon...the Tibet thing had been his idea. It was a beautiful country, but not a popular one, hence the cheap rates. Not only that, rumour had it that the country had soothing effects on sufferers of lycanthropy. Remus couldn't tell how true that was (he was feeling pretty happy anyway, Tibet or no Tibet), but the fresh air felt good to his lungs.

Nymphadora was looking at him sideways. She had a soft smile on her face. In Greenwich Mean Time, it would be late at night, so perhaps...

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...carry me over the threshold? Please?"

_Neither Remus or anyone else had any idea what a traditional, romantic girl Tonks could be when she felt like it. These sentiments had been the impediment of their 'first' wedding. Someone, Remus couldn't remember who (it might have been himself) suggested that a double wedding of himself and Tonks and Bill and Fleur would be a practical and romantic idea, and Remus had put it to Tonks. She had looked to one side and murmured that yes, it was practical, but (this was in a very tiny voice) she really, really wanted her own special day to be not __a__ bride but __THE__ bride, and likewise for him as the groom. It would be exactly as she wanted (although Remus could contribute to the plans if he liked), not how Fleur wanted. Slightly embarrassed and surprised, Remus simply nodded, admitted it was a bit too selfless, and thanked Merlin they hadn't put the idea to Fleur. _

Remus scooped Nym in his arms, and she put hers around his neck. She made a peculiar squealing noise that reminded Remus of Lily when James had proposed. Odd things, women. They stepped over the threshold.

"Oh, I love you!" she proclaimed, delightedly. Of course, this was the second time he had carried her over the threshold. She had also wanted to be carried over the threshold of the bed and breakfast room where they had spent their wedding night. The proprietors of the B & B were lovely; the room had contained a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates for them to share. However, it had smelt funny, and Remus had opened the wardrobe to find a cat with kittens, which had apparently snuck in while the maid was changing the bedclothes. Tonks had thought it was cute, but even she agreed to put a Silencing Charm on the yowling kittens. In contrast, the Tibetan cabin was simple and beautiful in its own way, and looked like a little home rather than a B & B. It was warm, and smelt of wood. Overall, the second carrying over the threshold had been better.

_That had also applied to their second 'wedding', because at least that one had got off the groud. It had been a proper thing, much like Bill and Fleur's (but only in the most basic of senses), with the official, legal agreement at a Union Department followed by a ceremony at the Burrow. Unfortunately, it was not to be...the wedding party was apprehended by Death Eaters. The battle that ensued was not one of their worst ones; everyone had escaped alive, for example, but Tonks's dress, which had belonged to her mother, was ruined beyond repair. Remus had also received a nasty curse that put him in hospital for a couple of days. Their guests, fellow members of the Order, were angry with them for spreading the news when Death Eaters were around. If someone had been killed, they said, they wouldn't be asking for forgiveness and thinking of how to marry again, would they? The Union Department were furious and, while dropping compensation charges, refused to pay back the fee they had paid for the marriage, which severely depleted their wedding budget. Tonks had been in tears all night, and Remus could find nothing to console her. He suggested they could just be common-law husband and wife, and she had sobbed harder, telling him he didn't understand how important a girl's wedding, or lack thereof, is to her, even if she is a bit of a tomboy._

_Thankfully, someone, or quite a few people, took pity on them. Their friends at the Quibbler felt sorry for this odd but loving and morally upright couple, and published a story lamenting the horrible day. Donations from equally loving members of the British wizarding public had flooded in, and in addition to that, Harry had given them a bit of his money, because he saw no reason to be annoyed whatsoever. _

Remus had put Nym down, and she was looking around the cabin in delight. There was a gorgeous little sofa with an open fire for easy communication with friends, as well as a rustic kitchen with a big table indoors and a small one outside. This was all one room, and there were two doors in front of them. One was the bathroom, the other, their king-size, matrimonial (well, they'd already had the wedding night, but so?) bed. Three rooms, one couple.

"Three is our magic number" she remarked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Certainly when it comes to matrimony." he replied, putting his arm around her waist.

_Their third wedding was exactly what they both had wanted. They had arranged it in a little chapel in Hogsmeade, this time being terribly secretive. Their main correspondence before the wedding was to Harry, asking when he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would next be able to come to Hogsmeade. Tonks had a second hand dress that, with help from Molly, not only looked new but was adapted especially for her. Tonks was not a girl for puffy sleeves, but she loved a soft pink layer under the white material. Remus had borrowed a set of dress robes from Kingsley, which again were a little adjusted. _

_The rings had belonged to Remus's grandparents, Bertram and Isadora Lupin. They were terribly old and delighted to be living to see the day their only grandson got married, hence, they sacrificed their wedding rings. Marriage, they said to their grandson and future granddaughter-in-law, is really in the heart and soul, not the law or a material. Their only hopes at this late stage in their lives (though slightly younger adults, like Andromeda, Ted, and Remus's mother were hoping too) was to see the arrival of their first great-grandchild. _

_The ceremony was perfect; both Tonks and Remus put their heart and soul into their vows in a way that was clear to their future spouse, and there was an a calm silence from the congregation, apart from the occasional sniffs from Molly, Andromeda and Isadora. Candles lit their faces as they smiled at each other, and they both felt a titanic, grateful rush of joy at sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. They then turned, hands clasped together, and the congregation stood, their eyes shining with happiness for them. _

_The wedding reception was good fun. The food was fairly simple, though the fact that it was prepared by Molly (and a few other, very reluctant, Weasleys) made it special. Their first dance was to a song that had been professionally composed for James and Lily, but Remus didn't tell Nym this; it was their song now. He had changed the lyrics himself; he didn't want to feel too guilty. Remus imagined James, in a land of clouds and choirs, conflicted between cheering for his friend's happiness and hopping up and down with rage that they had stolen THEIR song. Sirius would be happy, but resentful that he wasn't there, and Lily, he hoped, would be filled with joy. That is what Heaven's about, after all, though, with his new wife resting her head on his shoulders and stroking his back with her fingers, Remus wondered if such pleasure had also made its way to the world of the living. The evening was topped with a firework display courtesy of Fred and George, who, despite knowing full well that the nuptials were supposed to be discreet, had created a special firework proclaiming "Remus and Lupin Forever!" _

_"Remus and Lupin?" Tonks asked, a look of puzzlement crossing her face._

_"Well, you're not Tonks any more, are you?" Fred told her._

"You never know..." Nymphadora said quietly, looking at him in expectation. "There might be three of us one day." She took his hands and caressed them with her own.

"Are you trying to tell me, in the most adorable way..." He said, moving his face closer to hers. "...that you, ahem, _forgot _your Potion last night?"

"I didn't skip it." she blushed. "I bottled out of it in the end."

"Well, I hope you're in a confident mood tonight." he said, pulling her towards him. "I'm so much happier in a place that doesn't smell of horseradish."

She kissed him. "Why, Mr Lupin, I do believe the rumours about the magic of Tibet are coming true."

"Why, Mrs Lupin, I think there's enough magic between us for Tibet and Britain."

Her eyes sparkling with emotion, she attempted a passionate kiss, only for him to lift her again, carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Are we doing everything three times?" she asked him, devilishly.

**A/N: The Tibetan Cabin was inspired by the good founders of the SS Wotcher Wolvie at FictionAlley Park. Long may they sail! **


End file.
